


Silly and Happy

by WRITEROFLIGHT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITEROFLIGHT/pseuds/WRITEROFLIGHT
Summary: Stiles tickles Derek to happiness





	Silly and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment

Stiles laughed, his mind a happy buzz thanks to the liquor chocolates he’d had earlier.

 

‘You are a light weight’ Derek had warned him, happy to see his soon to be husband so relaxed.

‘So not’ Stiles had argued, chugging down the whole box Derek had gifted him, leaving crumbs all over the place In his haste to get them all inside his mouth, a challenge in his mind to prove he could handle it.   
‘Oh my god’ Derek’s voice sounded weird, and Stiles started choking as he realized Derek was laughing at him, an open sound reverberating all around them. 

 

“That’s not the sound I wanted out of you” Derek frowned, coming up and kissing Stiles’ nose, his body a pleasant weight on top of him. Both bodies flushed and warm, their clothes long forgotten with claw marks mixing them. 

“Not sorry” he retaliated, chasing the werewolf’s lips, happy to see a flash of red in them “I was just remembering your smile earlier”   
At the deadpan look his boyfriend shot him Stiles laughed again, bringing Derek’s body even closer, his hands pulling at dark hair and his legs locking at the taller man’s hips. 

“That was literally like five minutes ago, Stiles” he said, though he didn’t even bother in trying not to smile, honestly, Stiles made it harder every time for Derek to keep his bad boy stare.

“Yeah well I-“ Stiles retorted, just to be stopped when Derek grinded down on him, bringing with him socks of pleasure that just weren’t enough.   
Biting his lips Stiles chased him with his hip, unashamed at the hiss that left his lips.

“Not laughing any more, are we?” Derek asked, smugness in his voice as Stiles’ head arched to the pillow, exposing his long neck for him to kiss.   
He was unaware though, of what he had created. 

Using just a bit of the muscle that came with running with wolves, Stiles waited until Derek kissed his pulse point on his neck to revert their positions, caging his boyfriend to the bed and quickly attacking every spot he knew Derek had a soft point for, tickling mercilessly. 

Derek’s hand fought to trap Stiles’ as he loosed his ability to breath with each slender finger poking him, his laughter coming in screams as Stiles reduced the big bad wolf to a happy fumbling mess under him. Stiles was so happy, so content at the moment to have Derek this relaxed, this trustful of him. To be able to get this open.   
Letting Derek pin his wrists to his chest in a firm grasp, Stiles reached down to kiss the small tears escaping the bright eyes of the werewolf, feeling the strong breaths under him moving them both.   
Making a path of kisses he stopped to look directly into Derek’s eyes, pulling his hands out to hold Der’s face, thumbs stroking his red cheeks lovingly.  
“I love you, sour wolf”

Derek’s hearth hammered so strongly he was sure the human could feel it were he was. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard the confession, but it still made him feel like it was.  
“Love you too” he smiled, kissing him softly. Savoring every breath between them, or the way Stiles heart entwined with his own, basking in the way their bodies melded together and how perfect it all felt.   
Just silly and happy sex. And it was perfect.


End file.
